dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Anthropus Camps
'Anthropus' Guarding the Camp Troop Requirements Enter the minimum number of troops needed to defeat an Anthropus Camp log without losses. Power Leveling will have information about the fastest way to get to the camps that have goodies. DO NOT UPDATE WITH TROOP ATTACKS INFERIOR TO ONES ALREADY POSTED!!! DO NOT post your random losses or comments in the chart, that's what Talk is for. This also means DO NOT replace attacks by deleting one that requires higher research. Even if you can do it with a few K less because you have lvl 10 everything, it doesn't help other players. Types of attack: *'When using the formula below, please note that this will never guarantee that a user will not encounter Troop loss.' During any attack against an Anthropus Camp, there is always the random variable involved that will result in Troop losses, regardless of the Troop type and number. This includes any type of ranged Troop with high stats since their defense is considerably lower than their attack stats. *'In addition to experiencing general Troop loss when attacking Camps, you may encounter a regenerated Camp even after clearing the Camp out with a previous attack.' Anthropus Camps are known to completely regenerate. Be careful when using a small amount of Troops, Swift Strike Dragons or Spies, since they may be killed due to a regenerated Camp. *'Min': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all the resources except food. This is probably what beginners want. *'Speed': the bare minimum you need to get in without loss and get all resources except food but quickly so you can hit lots of camps. *'Slow': what you need to get Max Loot, again for beginners *'Max': what you need to get Max Loot but fast. *LBM Warning: Use them at your own risk on Higher level camps . Many users have experienced random losses at higher level camps. Do Not post notes of your losses, they are random and don't help. If you want to be safe, stop using LBM's on upper level camps(level 6 upwards) and use Dragons, FM or Fangs instead. Despite the LBM claims above many players have lost much higher numbers after having no losses 100's of time, you will eventually lose all or most from the RNG effect. Stop using LBM when you have better troops. Always check your Research levels before sending out attacks on Higher Level Camps. Having inferior levels of Research will lead to troop losses. **LBM: 'Longbowman are susceptible if they do not kill off enough of the Troops since their Defense is the lowest of all the ranged Troops. Use with extra care. 'Drops from camps: Level 1-4: Blink, Hop, Skip ( Very Low Drop Rate : 1 in 50 attacks or so) Level 5+: Chance of a Great Dragon Armor piece Level 7+: 100 - 500 Fangtooth Respirators, Volcanic Runes, Glowing Mandrakes, Banshee Talons *If you have a city dragon and launch an attack on a camp, every 500 Anthropus killed will reward you with one anthropus talisman. For best results (no losses) do not send BD, SSD, or Banshee. Ranged troops do best with the GD. 3500 LJ + GD vs a full lvl 10 will yield 3332 talismans. Banshees always work excellent with Threir Wind dragon...Any said bansees above to clear perticular level will also clear the level with out any losses when they send along with wind dragon. LJ's will work with any Dragon at the above levels also except the Wind Dragon. Screenshot: Please post only screenshots of attacking anthropus camp without losses. Category:Battle Reports Category:Anthropus Camps